


Mineta's Scheme

by SnickersBar



Series: Hero Idol Project One Shots [1]
Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Mineta is a pervert, kaminari is best wingman, mineta being creepy, mineta being perverted, please don't do what im describing mineta to do in this story, some sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar
Summary: After the construction of the new U.A Girls' High, the Principal requires students from the first campus to guide some of the new students. After hearing the word 'girl' in the name, Mineta is determined to finally get what he wants all his life. With Kaminari by his side, Mineta comes up with a scheme to see things he should not be seeing.





	Mineta's Scheme

Minoru Mineta was his name. 108 centimeters tall. He is infamous in class 2-A for being a complete pervert, constantly seeking out his classmates and gaze at their *ahem* mature parts.

After Principal Nezu's voice announced the opening of a girls campus, Mineta already began drooling. A campus specialized for girls? Hell yeah! It was his dream come true!

But his day was made even better cause of Nezu's next announcement.

"We require some students to bring our new students around the old campus," upon hearing that, Mineta's lustful eyes lit up.

After class, Mineta quickly caught up with his classmate, Denki Kaminari.

"Hey shawshank," Mineta whispered. "Let's register, we'll find you a great girl!"

"They're all fifteen only though," Kaminari replied.

"Fifteen or not they're still girls!" Mineta whispered rather loudly.

"You're thinking about something perverted, Mineta-chan?" his other classmate, Tsuyu Asui, said as she walked past.

"Am not! I just... want to show them the history of U.A High!"

"Count me in then!" Kaminari had a change of heart. "I hope they have amazing personalities!"

"That's not what I'm looking for, but if that's what you seek then I can't argue with that," Mineta replied. "Let's quickly register before it closes!"

-

"Thanks for volunteering!" Nezu said as he let Mineta and Kaminari out of his office.

"We did it, Kaminari!" Mineta said. He already felt successful. "We'll get those girls in no time!"

Kaminari laughed. "Let's see who we're going to tour around,"

They closed the door behind them and four girls stood in front of them.

"Hey ladies!" Kaminari began. "I'm Denki Kaminari, and this is Minoru Mineta! We're from class 2-A from the original U.A campus!"

"Hey, Kaminari!" the first girl replied. "I'm Maki Nishikino, and these are Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, and Yoshiko Tsushima!"

"We're from class 1-A!" Yoshiko added.

Mineta had his eyes widened. Maki was super pretty. Her read hair looked silky and smooth. Riko's hair was a darker red, but her bright, shining face totally makes up for it. You's hair was short, but judging by her looks she probably has a very cute personality. Finally, Yoshiko had an adorable face, and her little bun on her head makes her look even cuter.

"Are you sure he's a year two?" Yoshiko asked Kaminari as she pointed at Mineta.

"Of- Of course I am!" Mineta rebelled. "I'm just- very short!"

"Don't discriminate Mineta, he's a nice guy," Kaminari gave Mineta a thumbs up, and he thumbs up back.

"Alright, so here's our plan," Mineta began. "Kaminari will bring two of you around one half, and I'll another two to the other half. Sounds good?"

"That's really smart," You commented and turned back to Mineta. "Riko and I will go with you,"

"Then Yoshiko and I will go with Kaminari," Maki said.

"Okay Denki," Mineta leaned over to him. "Don't mess this up," Kaminari gave another thumbs up.

-

"Any questions?" Mineta said as they exited the last stop: Lunch Rush Cafeteria.

"The food looks delicious, can we try some?" Riko asked. Mineta nodded. For some reason, he could not find any satisfaction. They were just in their normal uniforms. Nothing sexual about that.

But he could use his height to his advantage. As Riko and You both skipped away to the line, Mineta slowly crept towards them. He took his phone out.

"This is gonna be great!" he whispered to himself. He began to drool and sputter. His eyes widened at the sight of the skirts. Those panties are gonna look so cool. Upskirt photos isn't really Mineta's cup of tea, but it works either way, as long as he gets a good look.

He felt something wrap around his waist. He was pulled back, screaming as he hit a table.

"Some kind of gentleman you are!" he looked up and saw Hanta Sero standing there, retracting his tape.

"What gives, man?" Mineta was in disbelief.

Sero shook his head. "You're giving them a bad impression of the school if you do that,"

"I don't remember you being this decent either," Mineta replied. The words must've hit him hard. Sero scoffed before walking off. Mineta jumped down and dusted himself off.

The two girls came back, holding a box of takoyakis.

"Kaminari should be coming down now," Mineta said, and Kaminari walked down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"Alright, time for the switch," Kaminari said. Yoshiko and Maki switched with You and Riko. Mineta had to think of another plan.

"Have you showed them the field yet?" Mineta asked Kaminari. He shook his head. "Alright, I'll bring them there,"

-

"This place is really spacious," Yoshiko said. She laughed and then black aura surrounded her as she grew wings. Mineta stared in awe. That is one really weird Quirk. Yoshiko flew upwards, and Mineta saw it. The beautiful, white panties and her perfectly sized thighs. He began to nosebleed, but he quickly wiped it away before Maki could notice his lustful gaze beside her.

Yoshiko's wings disappeared and she dropped onto the ground, landing with both her feet.

"That was amazing, Yoshiko-chan," Maki complimented.

"Thanks!" Yoshiko blushed. "Actually, Mineta-san, you haven't showed us your Quirk just yet. Is it the balls on your head?"

"My b-balls?" Mineta stuttered. He reached into his hair and pulled out a ball. "This are just adhesive balls that stick onto anything it touches. I can just bounce right off it,"

"Oh, let me!" Yoshiko grabbed the ball. "The hell? It's stuck to my hand!"

Yoshiko sat down and tried to pull it out with her foot. She nudged it with her shoe, but now it's stuck to her feet.

"You deal with that, I need to use the bathroom," Maki pointed at the outhouse with her thumb. She walked towards that direction.

Perfect! Mineta can climb up the wall and peek at Maki while she is in the bathroom from the ventilation shaft! He quickly formulated his plan. Yes... definitely! He watched as Yoshiko tried harder to get the ball removed.

He ran over to the outhouse. The top had a hole with bars. Probably for ventilation. He removed one ball from his head. He was already drooling. Maki was definitely the hottest of the four. Red hair, pink cheeks, and decent-sized boobs. She was a one-of-a-kind.

He scaled the wall. He was a few centimeters away from heaven. Soon he'll-

"Stop this! Mineta-kun!" he heard a stoic voice call out. Oh no... not again-

Mineta felt a force exerted on his stomach. He yelled as he hit the ground.

"Watch your strength, Iida!" Damn it! Mineta completely forget that his classmate Tenya Iida usually jogs around the field at this time.

"This is very wrong!" Iida raised his hand. "You are the scum of the earth!"

"Such things you say to your classmates..." Mineta replied. "I can see whatever I want!"

"Sexual harassment is something a hero does not do!" with that, Iida activated his engines and continued his run around the field.

Mineta rubbed his back. Damn, Iida really hit hard with his legs. He limped back to the middle of the field. Yoshiko was still trying to get the ball removed.

"Here," Mineta grabbed the ball and it bounced off her feet and hand.

"Wow, thanks!" Yoshiko stood up. At the same time, Maki was skipping back from her toilet visit.

"Hey look!" Maki pointed at the bleachers. Mineta turned there. Kaminari was sitting there with the other two girls. He was chatting with them.

"Oh, Mineta!" Kaminari yelled and waved at him. "Come join us!"

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Mineta quickly dashed towards the bleachers, and then he went behind.

He peeked from one of the pillars. The other two girls were going to join Kaminari. It was his chance. He was going to take another upskirt picture from under the bleachers. It was a diabolical plan!

Mineta slowly produced his phone. The moment he sat down, he was going to take just one snap-

"Arghhh!" Mineta screamed for a millisecond before closing his mouth. Something's in his ear. It retracted itself.

Mineta turned around. Kyoka Jiro was standing there with her arms folded.

"What perverted antics are you up to now?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Mineta replied. He began to sweat.

Jiro shook her head. "Those girls there? They'll now everything about you once I go and tell them,"

"Wait, why exactly are you under here?" Mineta asked. Jiro raised her eyebrow.

"Why I'm here?" Jiro seemed to be thrown off by that question.

"Hey, you like Kaminari, don't you?" Mineta began to giggle. Jiro's face turned red.

"I do not!" Jiro whispered. "I just- think he's cute that's all!"

"But you're turning red!" Mineta's giggles became more frequent. "I wonder what Kaminari will say if I told him your stalking him,"

"Thats-" Jiro began to sweat harder. "Okay, how bout this. You keep quiet to Kaminari about my presence here, and I'll keep quiet about your perverted plans. Deal?"

"Deal," Mineta and Jiro shook hands. Jiro quickly retreated from under the bleachers, clearly embarrassed.

Mineta looked up at the holes in the bleachers.

And his jaw dropped.

There was only one pair of legs. Mineta quickly exited the bleachers and saw Kaminari sitting there, staring at the empty field. (Well, Iida is still running)

"Where are the girls?" Mineta asked.

"Oh, they left," Kaminari replied. "The four of them are really fun to be with!"

"Damnit..." Mineta whispered to himself. He screwed up badly. "Sero, Iida, Jiro, I'll never forgive you guys..."

"Oh hey look," Kaminari took his phone out. "They gave me their numbers! They really like me,"

"What?" Mineta's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. He dropped and lay down on the bleachers. "Why????"

"Relax man," Kaminari reassured. "I can give them your number if you want,"

Mineta ignored his offer. He was just lying there. He failed again.

"Don't be so down," Kaminari laughed. "I'm sure you'll get the girls again,"

"I failed!!!!!!" Mineta whined at the top of his lungs.

On the track. Iida heard his cries and looked at the sight of Kaminari trying to pull Mineta back up.

He paused his running and shook his head in disapproval.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! This is my first one shot of my series called Love Live! Hero Idol Project. Here we follow Mineta as he tries to perv on Maki, Riko, You and Yoshiko. I plan to do more of these one shots that are not part of the main story in my Hero Idol Project work. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
